Guan Liku's Life
by RuiXing
Summary: It's about Guan Yu's daughter. please read and review...btw this is my first fanfic so...please review thank you...


**Writer's note: I do not own any characters and this is only based on my imaginations. I love  
DW and Koei is awesome xD**

**Btw I just created this story to talk a little about Guan Yu's daughter. Not sure what happen to her.**

_How long have i been lying down here…I wondered to myself as I look at the dark sky and feeling the rain drops on my blood stained body and face._

_ "Brother Xing,Brother Suo…. I hope you all are safe now….The Guan family must prevail…"I close my eyes thinking everything is over….My perfect life…. _

_My family….. All my memories flash in front of me like a silent movie playing in front of me. As I cough out blood, I regret not able to live longer…_

_ I still have goals to complete….Mother… Father…forgive me….._

_

* * *

_

"_Liku!Hurry!We must run away now!There is not much time are right behind us."Brother Xing pulled me as he ran while brother Suo was helping Mei Lin and Lei Ra carrying most of our belongings. I pushes them away and stood firmly. "No! You two must run. I will stay here."I turn backwards and pull my whip out.I,Guan Liku shall face all of them in the name of the Guan family!"_

_ "Liku!No!Don't….We only have you now…Please listen to us…."Brother Suo said as he hug me after dropping everything is always the worrier and the most sensible one in the family. _

_"Please brothers…..I can only contribute to our family by standing here and fight while you run so please just go…"I push him aside. "I promise to be fine so go. I will catch up with both of you later._

_I entrust Lei Ra and Mei Lin to both of you." I look away avoiding their eyes. "My Lady!You can't do that. We swore to serve under you no matter what happens!Please do not cast us away!"They kneel as they said so. I felt terrible but what can I do?For their safety, I must let them run away….. "Mei Lin,Lei Ra if both of you really cared then please , do you guys really think I will die from such little army?"I said as I smile reassuring them it is fine. "Liku….. No. You are coming and that is final!"Brother Xing said as he pulls me away. "Stop it Brother Xing!Please just allow me to do this. _

_If I die here then it is my fate but I won't give up easily!"I push him away and run forward towards the direction where the enemies are coming. As I heard footsteps closer, _

_I have no choice but to close the path. I swing my whip and destroyed all the stones and bricks alongside the pathway and shouted "Run Brothers!Mei Lin!Lei Ra!" I turn towards the enemy's direction _

_and close my eyes. "Father,Mother,Brother Ping….. Please watch over us….."As I look up and stare at the sky, I smiled. I could hear them shouting and trying to open the pathway. "Please run!Don't let me die here for nothing brothers…."I shouted and ran right towards the enemy direction. As I run along the pathway, I hit all the stones and bricks to cover the way, the enemy can't pass even if I die in front._

_ Suddenly, an arrow fly pass me. I avoid it and hit it,changing its direction. "Cowards!Fight me face to face!"I shouted as more arrows were released. Avoiding them, I threw my whip and wrap it around_

_ a soldier then pulls him hitting him against his own comrades and threw him off. "Not a chance! Fight me!" I shouted then started fighting them and avoiding the arrows at the same time. After sometime,_

_ I was bodies were piling up and all around me. "Who is next…?Come on… Afraid of a girl..?"I shouted as I stood up slowly. My left arm was injured while there was an arrow shot straight to my right leg causing me to limp a little. I was soaked in blood. I grin slightly thinking that they are save now as no one has pass through me yet. "She-she is a monster!"One of the soldier said to the others. _

_"What monster?"I threw him to the other side, causing him to break his neck. "I am the daughter of Guan Yu! You better mind your words!"As I attack a few I notice, there were a few 100 more men_

_ coming. "Damn!Why are they so persistent?" I thought to myself as I continues attacking. "Fire!We must get pass her!" There was a general shouting. "I won't lose!Bring hundreds or thousands men you got._

_ I don't care!" I shouted back charging towards the general getting ready to attack him. He smiled and said "Goodbye lady. It's time to die." Something flew past me and before I knew it, there was an extreme pain at my stomach. I retreated backwards and touch my stomach. My hands were full of blood. "Wh-What is this…?Not now….. They still need a longer time….."I thought to myself trying not to panic._

_ Having no choice, I pulled the strings beneath them and the area of the pathway were turned into a bombing site. I have implanted thousands of bombs taught by Lady Yue Ying before we started our_

_ journey few days earlier. "Im-impossible!Argh…."The general fell and died just like his soldiers. I smiled as the remaining soldiers ran away. "Brothers…. I leave them in your safety hands…"I closed my eyes _

_and saw Brother Ping,Father and mother. They were smiling…..I felt so relieved and cried…_

_

* * *

_

**The End**

_**Well….That's all…Hehe~ Please rate and review ^^ Thank you. This is the first time I write a fanfic so I hope it is alright O.o**_


End file.
